1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection devices for the removable union of pipes and more particularly to connections of the type incorporating rotating valves.
2. History of the Related Art
Devices of this type are known to comprise two elements which are fixed to the ends of the pipes to be connected, being provided with means for allowing assembly and disassembly thereof. Inside each element is mounted a valve of substantially spherical profile, which valve includes a through bore oriented parallel to the axis of the connection. This valve is mounted to pivot in the body of the element in question with the aid of a transverse pivot which is offset with respect to the center of the valve, so that, by thrust during assembly of the two elements of the connection, the valve pivots against elastic means in order to pass from a closed position in which its bore is oriented in substantially transverse manner, to an open position in which the axes of the bore and of the connection merge.
In conventional constructions, the pivot of the valve is generally constituted by two pins which are carried by the head of a tubular shank oriented axially so that the head is engaged inside the bore of the valve and the pins cooperate with recesses made in the wall of the bore. In addition, means are provided on the head of the axial tubular shank, for ensuring correct guiding of the valve during the pivoting thereof.
It will be readily understood that such an arrangement necessarily involves a relatively complicated construction and fairly difficult assembly operations, which results in a substantial increase in the cost of the connection. Furthermore, the presence of the axial shank and of the pivot pins inside the bore of the valve obviously hinders the cleaning operations which necessitate complete dismantling of the parts constituting the connection.